USB Gadgets
= WORDWIDE DISCOUNT STORE = USB GADGETS Awesome USB Gadgets Online Make your life awesome with durable and Awesome USB Gadgets online at Worldwide Discount Store. These top-quality USB cool Gadgets are available at the best prices. Click Here to Buy. = USB VOLT AMMETER CHARGER = Features: Mini humidifier adopted ultrasonic technology,whisper quiet,small humidifiers for bedroom,you can breathe easy and get more restful sleep high Auto Shutdown Technology:4 hours automatic power-off protection,Auto shut-off when water tank is low to protect the humidifier is motor and increase durability and safety The small humidifier can hold up to 280ml of water,50ml/h spray volume,increase the humidity of the air,create a comfortable living environment USB powered humidifier,you can connect computers,laptops,portable chargers and other devices with USB output Ideal for travel humidifier,desks and bedrooms and office,portable size was easy to take anywhere.And also perfect gift idea for family and friends Product description Color:Pink，white，Gray Mini Cactus Humidifier Specifications: Product name:cactus humidifier Voltage:DC-5V Power:2W Capacity:280ml Humidification:50ml/h Operating time: 6 hours Size: 5.1x3.1x3.1inch (13 x 8x 8cm) Weight:6.3ounce(180g) Package Includes: 1x Cactus Humidifier 1x USB cable(3.2ft) 1x cotton core = READ MORE = = MINI CUTE PORTABLE USB POWER FAN = Features: Simply connect the Vacuum to the USB port of your laptop or Computer. Two Vacuum cleaning attachments included-one bristle brush attachment and one flexible rubber keyboard tool attachment. Instructions: Two switch levels-slide the switch to the first level to turn on the LED light, slide the switch to the second level to turn on the vacuum cleaner. Use the keyboard attachment rubber to vacuum the dust and other particles trapped underneath the keyboard keys , by sliding the squeezable tube between keys. Use the brush 1 suction tube attachment for general cleaning of air vents(Fan), Monitor and computer areas, or dust on your desktop. Requires no external power source, plugs straight into any USB port. READ MORE = MINI VACUUM USB FAN = Description This cup warmer mat is made of high quality , heating evenly, safe and durable to use. It powered by any devices with output 5V USB port, such as your computer, desktop, laptop, tablet, mobile power and so on, easy and convenient. Great for use at home and office, keeping you brew warm on cold days Feature 1. Rated power: 2.5W 2. Standard USB interface, 5V input voltage 3. Base material for high temperature ABS 4. Product Size: 14.4*11*2.5CM = READ MORE = = FOGGER USB GADGETS = Description It only can auto-off after 6 hours working ,Please ensure the water is enough for 6 hours, It had 7 Colors , You can chooce one color or let 7 colors changing . Feature 1.Inspection:Qualified 2.Made in China 3.Operating Time:6 hours 4.Executive Standard:G B 4706.46-2009 5.Product Type:Clean-Humidifier 6.Container capacity:400ml 7.Material:ABS/PP/PET 8.Rated power:2W 9.Product Dimensions:153*88*88mm 10.Rated voltage:DC 5V" 11.Cable lenght:Approx.120CM,USB Port = READ MORE = = USB CUP WARMER = Description 100% Brand New! With this mini USB cooling fan, your laptop notebook can breathe easily! Compact, stylish, innovative design. Allows faster extraction of the hot air out of a running system, which stabilizes the operation of the NB and prolongs its lifetime. Universal clip for fastening USB power interfaces, compatible for all major brands. Light and handy, it is very convenient for storage and carrying. Blue LED light, shiny. 180 Degree rotatable wind positions, allowing you switch freely for fan angles. Low energy and low noise. Feature Rated Voltage: 5V DC(USB) Rated Speed: 3800±10%RPM (Max), 3000±10%RPM (Min) Noise Level: <24 dBA (Min), <26 dBA (Max) Color: Black Material: plastic USB Cable length: 70cm. Outline Dimension: 51.6x23.4x13mm(LxWxH) = READ MORE = = DURABLE USB VACUUM CLEANER = Features: · Brand new and high quality. · Fashionable and cute USB mini fan, portable and convenient for daily use. · USB charging way, easy to get many charging ways. · Powerful air, bring you cool Summer wind. · One button start, easy for every one use, even kids. · With light function, suitable for night use. Also can be make up light. · Cute and adorable shape and appearance, can be gifts for friends. · Square and round shape choices for you. READ MORE = USB CAR ESSENTIAL DIFFUSER = Specifications: Color: Transparent + blue Material: Plastic + metal Product size: 5.9 * 2.3 * 1.4cm Voltage: DC 20V, upgraded to support QC2.0 Current: 3A + / - 1 0% Time display: 0 ~ 99 hours Function: USB voltage current meter, mobile power detector Package includes: 1x USB Volt Current Power Bank Meter READ MORE